21st Century Correspondence
by DeniseV
Summary: Jeannie Miller likes these databursts, probably more than her brother right about now. Spoilers for the episodes McKay and Mrs. Miller and Phantoms. Some others.


**Email correspondence**

**Security clearance: HIGH - _approved_**

**Dated: Monday, September 11, 2006**

**Sender: Jeannie Miller**

**To: Dr. Rodney McKay**

**Subject: My visit**

Hi Mer,

I know you said that this email thing was secure, but it feels too strange to talk about 'that stuff' in writing, so if you don't mind, I'd rather we keep to generalities.

I'm sure you probably thought I was there just to torment you. Just like the old days, eh? But I hope that you know that I was only doing it because you make it so fun. Your reactions are priceless, and your team knows that. I would have stopped, but they really couldn't get enough of hearing about you. It was very sweet, really, how much they wanted to know. Don't bother saying it; I know it really wasn't my place. But seriously, Mer, you are very lucky to work with people who care that deeply about you that they would be willing to overlook some of the truly ridiculous things that you have done in your life.

On a personal note, though I love being home with Caleb and Madison, it would be a lie if I denied how exciting and thrilling my time on…with your team was. It surprised me how much I enjoyed working with you. It surprises me more how much I miss you.

I hope you are well and haven't gotten yourself into too much trouble now that I'm back home and not there to watch out for you. Take care of yourself, and say hello to everyone for me.

Much love,

Jeannie

**Email correspondence**

**Dated: Monday, September 18, 2006**

**Sender: Dr. Rodney McKay**

**To: Jeannie Miller**

**Subject: RE: My visit**

Don't get upset. Oh, wait. First, thanks for the email. You know me…it would have taken another four years to write you, though I'm sure you know me well enough by now to accept that it's nothing personal.

Anyway, I'm fine. Well, I should say that I will be fine. We had a bit of trouble on our last mission. We found a machine made by the, um, bad guys, and the 'other' bad guys screwed with it. Royally. It caused everyone who came in contact with it, well, most everyone, to hallucinate some pretty awful stuff. I got shot. I'm okay. Really. But, Sheppard shot me. Don't be mad at him…he didn't know what he was doing. He's all messed up about it. I guess it really isn't helping that I keep teasing him about it. But don't worry. Carson fixed me up, though he has restricted my access to a laptop. That just seems mean to me.

So, you'll be happy to note that my ass still hurts from that damned arrow. It's amazing how much enjoyment everyone seemed to get from repeatedly telling you that story. Did you egg them on just for spite? Well, of course you did. It's what we do, right?

So, I'll write again soon once the warden (aka Dr. Carson Beckett) lets me. I'm glad you're happy to be home. Say hi to Caleb and give Maddy a kiss for me.

I miss you. Can you believe it?

Meredith

**Email correspondence**

**Security clearance: HIGH - _approved_**

**Dated: Monday, September 18, 2006**

**Sender: Jeannie Miller**

**To: Dr. Carson Beckett**

**Subject: How is my brother?**

So, Mer probably thought that his email was sufficient notification of how he's doing. Still as oblivious as ever.

How is he? He told me about the shooting. Is he really okay? He didn't complain much in his email. Well, he did a little. More about his arrow injury, which tells me that this one must have been far worse. Please tell me that he's really okay.

And John? It sounds like it's been rough for him? Were you with them? Are you all right?

Looking forward to more (read: better) information than my brother provided.

Jeannie Miller

**Email correspondence**

**Security clearance: HIGH - _approved_**

**Dated: Monday, September 18, 2006**

**Sender: Jeannie Miller**

**To: Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

**Subject: You shot my brother?**

That seems a little extreme, Colonel Sheppard. I mean, honestly, if he was bugging you that much, couldn't you have just sent him back to…um, sent him home? It seems a weird way to settle your differences. I know Meredith pissed you off when he blew up that…well, when that experiment went awry. Considering all that he's done for you and the expedition, I would think you could have come up with something a little less, how shall I say…SEVERE?

Kidding. I was kidding. Mer told me how upset you were, but that it didn't seem to stop him from teasing you about it. It's what we McKays do when we're upset. It is upsetting, how my brother described what happened to you guys. He does forgive you, you know. You shouldn't beat yourself up about this. Leave that to Mer.

He is okay, though. Right? I have asked Carson the same in an email, so I'm sure he'll provide the specifics of my brother's medical condition. He sounded a little off in his reply to me. Mer, not Carson.

Well, I guess we just have to thank whoever's watching over us that you are all okay, relatively speaking. Hopefully he or she doesn't mind taking care of things in more than one gal…oh, I mean, place. So, thanks for not killing my brother. That would have sucked, having just opened up that dialogue again and all.

Jeannie M.

(Hey, you know I'm kidding, right? I'm sure being around my brother all of the time, you must have gotten used to the McKay brand of humour by now.)

**Email correspondence**

**Security clearance: HIGH - _approved_**

**Dated: Monday, September 18, 2006**

**Sender: Jeannie Miller**

**To: Dr. Rodney McKay**

**Subject: What the #&!$:)((!**

A death wish. You have a death wish, is that it? I'm pretty sure we talked about being careful and being safe before I left. With all of those 'smart' people, and military, on your little expedition, one would think there would be a way to verify the security of these pl…**_places_** that you go to. Honestly, Mer.

So, I've contacted Dr. Beckett and Colonel Sheppard, because I know I cannot count on you to tell me the whole truth. You may act the pompous, clueless (socially-speaking), self-absorbed genius, but I, your sister, know you best, even if we have only spoken once in four years. You have a huge heart and never purposefully hurt anyone. And you would keep the worst of this from me just to protect me.

Please, do not stress about my contacting your friends. I promise that I behaved and did not release any more incriminating or embarrassing moments from your youth.

Also, please, please, PLEASE listen to Dr. Beckett. As I said, I know how you are.

Maddy and Caleb both say hello and get well soon (I provided no detail to them other than you got hurt…it's too scary for Madison, and Caleb would never let me return if he knew about this).

All my love,

Jeannie

**Email correspondence**

**Dated: Tuesday, September 19, 2006**

**Sender: Dr. Carson Beckett**

**To: Jeannie Miller**

**Subject: RE: How is my brother?**

Ah, Jeannie lass, how lovely to hear from you. First off, let me assure you that Rodney is going to be just fine. It was rough going, I won't deny that. But he's healing and I'll be letting him out of the infirmary tomorrow to finish his recuperation in his quarters. Not to worry, dear.

To be frank, I'm a wee bit surprised that Rodney told you about these events. I think seeing you has done 'our' Rodney a world of good.

John is…struggling. But he's strong, and smart. He'll come around to the correct realization that what happened was not his fault. We, all of us who were on the mission, those that survived, have had to deal with some serious emotional fallout. Your brother has probably handled it best, as hard as that is to believe, though it's yet to be seen if his methods in dealing with Colonel Sheppard will have the desired positive end result. I believe that they will. Your brother is an amazing person. Frustrating, but amazing.

Unlike Rodney and Colonel Sheppard, I have taken advantage of our resident chief psychiatrist, Kate Heightmeyer. Her profession may be ridiculed here by many, but I know that she has helped me through this very difficult time. Rodney has spoken with her a number of times in the past, though he says he's perfectly all right with what happened. I don't know that I completely believe him. I know he regrets not getting that bloody thing shut down sooner. But he does have the right idea: what happened was no fault of anyone who was unfortunate enough to visit that pl…place.

It was just the loveliest thing receiving your email, despite the circumstances. Rodney will be fine. Write me again tomorrow and I'll provide an update on your brother's condition. Despite our depleted power source, Elizabeth has agreed to an additional datab…or, rather, an additional communiqué tomorrow.

Take care,

Carson

**Email correspondence**

**Dated: Tuesday, September 19, 2006**

**Sender: Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

**To: Dr. Rodney McKay**

**Subject: FW: You shot my brother?**

Is yur sister as insane as you are? i realize that you're recoverng, but I have to say, where the hell does she get off? She's a litle forward, don't you think? Wait a minute…what am I talking abut? She's YOUR sister! 'Nuff said.

I did apolgize for shotting you. What, is telling your sister about it som sort of payback for coaxing all of those stores out of her? Well, let me tell you this, buffy. I may regret shooting you. I realy do. But I don't regret getting all that juicy stuff about you from your sister, Meredith!

Trigger-happy in Atlantis,

John

**Email correspondence**

**Dated: Tuesday, September 19, 2006**

**Sender: Dr. Rodney McKay**

**To: Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

**Subject: RE: You shot my brother?**

Yeah, um, sorry about that. She told me that she contacted both you and Carson. I apologize for anything she said that, well, deserves to be apologized for. Look, I want to discuss this some more, but I'm really, really tired. Can you come see me in the morning? Carson says he's going to release me sometime tomorrow. If you can't come to the infirmary, please come to my room later. We need to talk.

Rodney

P.S. – Buffy? I think you need some rest. Reading that ham-fisted typing of yours is like translating Ancient. You missed a keystroke, I assume (hope?). Or a few keystrokes. You may want to clean up your act before replying to my sister. She'll give you all kinds of shit for all those errors. Oh, by the way, I am not a vampire slayer. If I were, I'd do my best to suck you dry just so that I could slay you. Good god, what am I typing!

**Email correspondence**

**Dated: Tuesday, September 19, 2006**

**Sender: Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

**To: Jeannie Miller**

**Subject: RE: You shot my brother?**

Well, I apologized to one McKay and now here's my apology to the other: I am really, really, really sorry for what happened. And you're right, Rodney's giving it back to me but good for all the fun we had at his expense when you were here. I think I won't be doing that anymore. This has all become decidedly un-fun for me.

Actually, he sounded a little off in an email to me a while ago, too. Well, actually, not too far off from the norm, now that I think about it. I think he may be tired. He did recently get shot. And he's still recovering from that arrow in the ass. Geez, this doesn't sound like a storyline that even a science fiction show would be interested in.

I'm calling it a night. I hope that what happened doesn't mess up our budding friendship. I'm glad you're in touch with Rodney and with Carson and me. I promise to watch out for him. I know that probably seems an empty promise right about now, but I do think of it as my duty as Rodney's CO and as his good friend to do that, when I can. I just hope that I can do better the next time than I did this time.

Take it easy,

John

**Email correspondence**

**Security clearance: HIGH - _approved_**

**Dated: Wednesday, September 20, 2006**

**Sender: Jeannie Miller**

**To: Dr. Rodney McKay; Dr. Carson Beckett; Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

**Subject: John, get your head out of your…**

…ass! Carson and Meredith, you two boys need to set Sheppard straight. I trust that you can handle that request without further guidance from me.

Meredith, John said that you seemed tired. Does that mean that you aren't resting when Carson tells you to? Okay, so I guess I have to treat you the same way that I treat Madison. You know how old Madison is, right? I may seem a world away from you, but you better listen up and listen good.

If you behave and listen to Carson, I promise you two things. One: you will receive another email from me, along with a get-well card from your niece. You have to promise to stay off that laptop for twenty-four hours. I'm sure Carson will be happy to be my hall monitor on this one. Two: there will be something special sent to you on the next trip of the Da…um, on the next supply run.

Are we agreed? Seriously…all that chocolate…if you can behave for twenty-four hours. There will be so much chocolate, you three could have a chocolate orgy.

Hmm. What a picture! ;-)

Love to all,

J

**Email correspondence**

**Dated: Wednesday, September 20, 2006**

**Sender: Dr. Carson Beckett**

**To: Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

**Subject: FW: John, get your head out of your…**

She's an interesting person, that Jeannie Miller. I'm sure Rodney will not be happy with that last email. He's sleeping now. I gave him a mild sedative, so he should be out and get some decent rest. And she's right about you.

Carson

**Email correspondence**

**Dated: Wednesday, September 20, 2006**

**Sender: Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

**To: Dr. Carson Beckett**

**Subject: FW: John, get your head out of your…**

About that orgy…

The End.


End file.
